


All the noises of the world

by Fangirlmoon



Series: Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Spencer Reid, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Spencer, Hurt/Comfort, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Derek takes Spencer with him to meet his team for the first time. He chooses the Badge vs Badge event to do so and realises that Reid needs more help as he can provide him.____AU in which Derek Morgan's reason to leave the BAU is he took on the position as a Teamleader with the LAPD Swat.[This is based on "criminal minds" and "S.W.A.T", Derek Morgan and Daniel Harrelson are the same person in this AU]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080692
Kudos: 54





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would advise you to read the previous parts first for a better understanding of the storyline.

"Put this on."

"What is that?"

"A shirt."

"I know that it is a shirt but why would I put it on?" Confused Reid looked at the dark blue shirt in his hands. "LAPD? I am not-"

"Don't worry. Nobody is asking you to join SWAT. I want you to come with me to the final badge vs badge round."

"Why would you want me to come with you?"

"Pretty boy, ever since you got here three weeks ago you have been burying yourself in books and that is more than fine with me but even you need interaction with another human beings."

"I interact with you."

"I don't count."

"The women at the front desk at the library."

"Reid. Put on the shirt and then we will go. You will even meet my team." Defeadet Reid headed for the bathroom mumbling something about wanting to spend the evening reading and staying here, Morgan ignored it. The kid was isolating himself and Morgan should have seen this coming. He knew Reid wasn't one to socialize on his own and if he would have a chance,of course he would use it to just be in his own world. Morgan knew the books were Reids way of shielding himself from what was happening around him, keeping his mind busy and to not think about anything else. 

"It nearly fits."

"Its your size, I asked Luca for one just for you."

"You didn't need to do this." Morgans eyes trailed to the scar on Reids arm, the last time he had seen him in a T-shirt it wasn't there. "Oh I stabbed myself in prison to get into solitary-"

"You stabbed yourself?"

"Yeah,I made it look like I picked a fight and then I just slammed the toothbrush in there." Lost for words Morgan looked at Reid. "It worked."

"Kid, Spencer, you-" 

"Its fine, it healed. Did you know that there are four types of scars-"

"I didn't and I don't want to know." He needed a minute to process what Spencer just confessed. 

"Scars are really just a tissue-"

"Spencer please stop it. You can't just randomly drop things like this."

"Why not?"

"People need time to process that, you just told me that you stabbed yourself-"

"Because I had to. I couldn't stay betweenthe other prisoners." The kid looked so confused and irritated by what is happening, which didn't make it easier for Morgan. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know,c'mon we have to go. They won't wait on us."

"Did you tell them I will come?"

"I said I'll bring a friend."

"Do they know stuff about the BAU?"

"I don't talk about it."

"Oh." Morgan didn't miss Spencer grabbing a book and taking it with him. "Are you sure I won't embarrass you?"

"Yes." Normally he would have made a joke about how he embarrassed him for 15 years in the FBI but Spencer wouldn't have got it anyway right now. He was lost in the book again as they pulled up to the event. "Do me a favour and leave it here."

"But what if no one wants to talk to me?"

"I am there too,remember?" He gently nudges Spencer's head. 

"Yeah but you don't have to entertain me just because I am to incompetent to talk to anyone. Just because I am always weird and I scar-" There was the rambling again.

"You will do fine and if you want to go we will do that alright? No one will judge you for staying at my side."

"They are SWAT Agents and Firefighters,if anybody will judge its them."

"You know what? Chris will be the first person you meet."

"Why?"

"To free your head from those stereotype,but don't even try she already got two people kissing her goodnight." With that sentence he got out of the car knowing Spencer would follow to get answers, to understand was Morgan just said and not even a minute later,Spencer was standing in front of Chris. "Let me introduce to you,Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Hi." Awkwardly he hold up his hand,his other hand buried in his pocket. 

"I am Chris, no fancy title to show of with."

"Excuse me, you are a swat officer young lady." Derek joked and placed an arm around her while walking in not noticing Spencer shrink due the noises. "Let me introduce you to the rest." They stopped in front of his team. "Everyone this is Dr. Spencer Reid, we worked together in the BAU."

"This us actually the first word we get out of this guy about the FBI. Nice to meet you I am Tan." Again Reid backed up when he was offered a hand to shake.

"I don't shake hands. Did you know the exchange of pathogens during a hand shake is so high it is actually safer to kiss." 

"You want us to greet you with a kiss? I am Luca." 

"Please don't." Morgan chuckled at the situation. 

"We won't,he was kidding.I am Deacon."

"And that would only leave me,I am Street." 

And then the round fell awkwardly silent again before Jessica and Hicks joined the group. "Luca you are ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

"What's the competition?"

"Arm wrestling." 

"Its the last one, if Luca wins we win the whole tournament. But really it's a charity event to raise money for a Foundation focussing on patients with breast cancer. You must be Spencer right? I am Jessica Cortez. "

"Yeah I am." He smiled thankfully at the women for explaining the purpose to him.

"Actually Dr Spencer Reid." Luca corrected her. 

"Oh I am sorry Doctor." She smiled teasingly at Reid before looking over to Morgan who had only eyes for Spencer, waiting for the reaction of his pretty boy. 

"Its fine, I don't expect people to call me Dr. But I prefer Dr. over Agent." 

"Well if we are talking about titles,I am actually Captain."

"Oh I've heard. Do you want to be called captain?"

"Only by the people who work for me." Strict he looked in the eyes of the team. Morgan only realised now that the women was able to lift the tension from the kids shoulders for a few seconds. "I think it's time for Luca to get us the win." 

Actually interested Spencer followed the others but decided to not stand in the front line, after all he wasn't a part of the team so he had no right claiming the spot but as the two man got into positions the noise, the yelling grew louder and Spencer wished he had just staid in the car or at home or in Virginia. Anywere were it would be quiet. Why do they have to be so loud? Why does it seem to only hurt him? Why is there this high pitched cracking in his ear?

"C'mon Luca you've got this." Morgan yelled encouraging his teammate and giving the fight all his attention. "Go,go,go." A bright smile was seen on the mans lip as Luca won the competition but was also as fast as it came gone again when he saw Deacon slowly guiding Spencer out of the mass of people. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I think it's the noise." Spencer was hunched over, covering his ears with his hands, his face showing the pain he feels. Morgan covered Reids hands with his own and guided the agent out of the room. 

"Spencer,look at me." Carefully he touched the cheek of the younger man which only made him flinch away and then stumbling away before Deacon catches him by his arm. "Reid its quiet here." Again Morgan tried to remove the hands from the genius's ears but it only made him dig is fingernails harder into his skin. "Reid what can I do?" 

"Everything alright?" Worried Jessica looked at Reid. "What happened?"

"He started flinching as the noise grew, I tried to guide him out as fast as I can."

"Did he say anything to you?" Morgan asked.

"No, but he mumbled something about screaming." Morgan took again a step towards his friend and was glad he did as he realised that this allowed him to catch him before he just crashes straight into the floor. "Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"Don't, it will bring him more harm than good." Carefully he got seated on the ground with Spencer against his chest. "Spencer, you think you can uncover those ears for me?"

"Hurts. Noise making me wanna throw up."

"Do you have a migraine?" Morgan's voice was barely above a whisper.

"No." 

"We will figure this out,I promise." Worried for his friend he buried his nose in his curls and played with them until Spencer eventually came down and started crying quietly. Deacon had left, making sure everyone was staying inside before they were done, and Jessica was standing near enough for Morgan to ask her for help if needed but not directly looking at them. "Let's get you home, okay?"

"I ruined it."

"We win every year anyway."


	2. 2

"I made you something. Do you think you are up to eat it?" Patiently Morgan waited for an answer from Reid while looking at the man laying on the couch. He is switching between a light sleep and just daydreaming. "You don't have to if you don't feel up to it." No answer. "Are you listening to me?" A small nod. "Not up to speaking?" A light shake of the head.

Morgan decided to give him to his thoughts for the evening of course not without leaving his bedroom door open. He was relived when Spencer slowly walked up the stairs and Morgan could hear him getting into bed.

"Good Morning." With a genuine smile Morgan looked at his former co-worker who just came down the stairs still in his pyjamas. He had got comfortable walking around the house like this over the last weeks. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, thank you. I ate the dinner you made me before going to bed."

"I am glad it was you and not a mouse."

"You told me here aren't any mice!" 

"I am joking. This house is animal free." Morgan could see Spencer relaxing before taking a seat.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I wanted to talk to you first." There was the tension in Reid's body again. Morgan knew he was playing with his fingers under the table. Tapping them against his leg. "I talked to our psychiatrist at the station this morning and she is a saint, a really nice women and she would be willing to let you talk to her."

"But I am not SWAT."

"I know but I told her a little bit about you and like I said she is an angel, you would love her."

"I don't want to talk to a therapist." Morgan knew there was the possibility that Reid could get upset. 

"It was a condition we had kid. And I let you get comfortable here and I asked multiple time if you had called the therapist that you had in mind and you didn't. You can still do that, I don't care who it is as long as you get someone professional to talk about all of this."

"What is even the point? I won't be long here anyway." Reid spat back in Morgans face. 

"That is why I talked to Dr. Hughes just for as long as you are here. Once a week. She is more than happy to clear an hour or two for you." Patiently Morgan waited for Reid to answer. Not wanting to push him more as he already did. It was hard for him to ignore Reids nervous body language, the shaking leg that rubs his, the not making eye contact, the screwing with his eyes, when he was right now the one causing it. 

"Would I have to talk to her today?"

"Tomorrow is just fine."

"Can you come with me?"

"If you want that, I can do that."

Morgan didn't went to work that day, instead the two of them had breakfast and Reid showed him the library and Morgan showed him a spot at the beach that he likes. He knew that was probably the last time Jessica allowed that but that only made the day more enjoyable. Knowing he should take it in. 

A small part of him hoped the kid wouldn't leave again but the bigger part hoped he did. Because it means that he healed most of his wounds, that he is back with the rest of his friends, that he is back at doing what he loves so much. Helping people. 

"Only you, Dr. Reid." Chuckling he looked down on Reid booking the sun from his face by reading as they were laying in the sand at the beach. "That looks hella uncomfortable kid."

"Its fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
